


A Piece of Paradise

by voxofthevoid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: Yuuri took one look at the room – Viktor with hearts in his eyes as he stared at a terrifyingly familiar album, his mother smiling and clearly on the verge of squishing her son-in-law’s cheeks together, Mari hovering over the two with naked amusement in the twist of her mouth – andfled.In which Victor is busy admiring his husband's baby pictures, and Yuuri stumbles into a sake-induced conversation with his mentor.





	A Piece of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skowronek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/gifts).



> For Kaja, who deserves fluff and puppies and all the good things, but I can only offer fics and love <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I win the award for lamest title ever. Oops.

Yuuri took one look at the room – Viktor with hearts in his eyes as he stared at a terrifyingly familiar album, his mother smiling and clearly on the verge of squishing her son-in-law’s cheeks together, Mari hovering over the two with naked amusement in the twist of her mouth – and _fled_.

He didn’t get far. A thin, surprisingly strong arm caught him by the neck and dragged him into the now vacant banquet room. Yuuri didn’t even need to look to know who it was.

He slid down the wall, ending up an embarrassed puddle on the floor. Minako sat down with far more grace.

“Hiroko-chan broke out the baby pictures, huh?”

Yuuri whimpered.

Minako was unsympathetic.

“At least she waited until after the honeymoon,” she told him, gleefully rubbing it in. “Now, if the sight of 15 year old you in a poodle onesie is going to scare him off, he’s going to have to deal with divorce papers first.”

“That’s not funny,” Yuuri whisper-yelled, making good use of his ballet training to plop his head down between his spread legs.

“Nah, it kind of is.”

“ _Minako-sensei_. Anyway, he wouldn’t leave me over that. I’m more concerned about all those homemade versions of like…every one of his program costumes.” He paused, thought about what he’d just said, and redoubled his efforts to sink through the floor. “I can never look him in the eyes again. Do you know what a tragedy that is? He has such pretty eyes.”

From beside him, there was a very loud sigh.

Minako yanked him upright with little ceremony, ignoring Yuuri’s pained yelp when his head thudded against the wall.

“Quit whining, brat. That man’s so far gone, you can see it from the moon.”

Just like that, Yuuri was blushing for a whole new reason.

He could _hear_ Minako rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, a bottle was shoved under his nose. Yuuri grabbed it on instinct, only to blink in confusion when he realized it was sake. Confusion became horror when he looked at Minako and found her chugging straight from another bottle.

“Minako-sensei! It’s not even noon!”

She evaded his attempts to grab the bottle, somehow keeping him at bay with a single arm.

“Calm down. It’s fine. I’ve been dry all week, I’ve earned this.”

Yuuri had his reservations about that, but he knew when a battle was lost. He gave up and settled back, not drinking himself despite Minako’s very pointed looks.

“Boring,” he heard her mutter in between swigs.

“It’s 11am,” he pointed out, not really thinking it would do any good.

It didn’t. Minako threw her free arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her, all the while drinking merrily. Yuuri sighed and slowly relaxed into the embrace.

Minako touched him a lot more now. His whole family did. They had stopped that when he was a child, soon after he’d started stiffening up in their arms and shrinking away from affectionate hands. He was a lot more receptive to it now. He knew the credit belonged to Viktor, and not just for hanging off Yuuri to the point intimate physical contact became his new normal. Viktor helped Yuuri see things he’d been blind to in the past. He still wasn’t perfect, still got lost in his own head, but well…maybe that was alright too.

“Not just him,” Minako said suddenly, jolting Yuuri out of his thoughts. He turned his head and found her eyes on him. “You’re just as bad. It’s different though, from what it used to be.”

Yuuri shrugged and looked away. The words still came, almost of their own volition.

“That was different. It wasn’t him, not really. Viktor’s…more. So much more.”

Minako snorted, but it sounded strangely fond.

Silence fell, occasionally interrupted by high, suspicious noises from the living room. Viktor didn’t reach that pitch even in bed. Yuuri had to try harder and not be reminded of his husband cooing over his baby pictures while he did.

He closed his eyes and very firmly shut down that line of thought.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes?”

“You’re happy, aren’t you?”

“…most people would ask that _before_ the wedding, sensei.”

She huffed out a laugh and ground her knuckles into the side of his head, gentler than she usually was.

“I barely saw you before the wedding because _someone_ decided to marry a month after winning gold at the Olympics.”

Yuuri really couldn’t argue with that. They had wanted to marry long before that, but training had always got in their way. It could have gone on like that even after the Olympics, both of them having medaled, with Viktor’s performance being his swan song, but they’d broken soon after that point.

Eloping hadn’t been the wisest decision, but most of their enraged friends and family had been consoled by the two proper weddings that followed, one in Russia and the other in Japan.

“Yes,” Yuuri told her, not trying to hide his smile. “I’m very happy, Minako-sensei.”

“Good.”

She was back at the bottle before he could respond.

Yuuri watched her out of the corner of his eyes, half-concerned and half-amused.

“I was worried, you know,” Minako said once she drained the sake. She made a grab for the bottle Yuuri was holding on to, but he strained to keep it out of her reach. She scowled, unimpressed, but continued speaking. “We all had this image of Viktor as this air-headed playboy. And you’ve adored him for so long. All of a sudden, he was here, hanging off you and practically screaming to the world that he wanted in your pants.

Yuuri made a pitiful noise and was summarily ignored.

“It felt like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“It wasn’t. He’s not – Viktor wouldn’t–”

Minako waved him off.

“Yeah, yeah, I know that now. I didn’t then. But you were happy, so I figured I’d just break his dick if he fucked up.”

“ _Minako-sensei_.”

Yuuri was starting to think he’d have been better off taking his chances with the rest, but then he considered being within reach of Viktor while he went through Yuuri’s pictures from infancy to teenagehood, and nipped that thought in the bud. If only he had made it into his bedroom before Minako nabbed him.

“The offer still stands,” Minako told him, far too serious.

Yuuri didn’t know what heinous acts he’d committed in his last life to deserve this.

“Please don’t break my husband’s dick. I’m attached to it.”

“Oh, I bet.”

There was a loud thump from the other room, and they quieted, listening intently. A warbling cry that sounded unsettlingly similar to Yuuri’s name swept through the house like a banshee’s scream.

“We should have stayed in Russia,” Yuuri said, feeling a little dead inside.

“Your mother would have mailed the album. She was very happy when she found it.”

Yuuri was pretty sure he’d done a good job of hiding it back when Viktor first arrived in Hasetsu but clearly, he’d failed. He should just have burned the thing, but his mother had always been so fond of it…

He resolutely turned his attention back to Minako.

She wasn’t drinking anymore, just sitting there sprawled, eyes locked on some distant point. Yuuri didn’t know what she was seeing, but the look on her face was happy, wistful; quirked lips and hooded eyes.

“Are you? Happy, sensei?” he asked, not quite meaning to but unable to regret it, not even when Minako’s heavy gaze slid over to him.

She smiled, properly now, and it lasted all of a moment before it grew into that familiar smirk.

“Of course I am,” she said, oddly gentle. “I have everything I need right here.”

Yuuri didn’t know if here was Hasetsu or Yu-topia or some other nebulous concept of space, but it didn’t really matter either. Minako’s eyes, warm and fond, weren’t lying.

He ducked his head, smiling and blinking back an incomprehensible wave of tears.

Minako slumped against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“This is good, isn’t it?”

Again, Yuuri didn’t know precisely what he she was talking about. Again, it didn’t matter.

“Yes. Thank you, Minako-sensei.”

She said nothing, but she rapped her knuckles against his temple, the motions turning into a soothing pat halfway through.

This time, the peace and quiet lasted a whole five minutes. Then, Viktor was bursting in through the door, so sudden and loud that Yuuri was on his feet before he knew what he was happening. Behind him, Minako cursed.

Viktor slammed into him, and Yuuri was alarmed to see the tears glittering his eyes.

“Vitya? What’s wr–”

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor wailed, shoving his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I can’t handle this. You were so _cute_. So tiny and chubby and adorable–”

Yuuri froze. Viktor continued to croon gibberish against his throat.

At least Yuuri pretended it was gibberish. He had a feeling he was better off not knowing exactly what was being said.

Minako’s laughter rang in the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
